Talk:Warren Cuccurullo
I've had an interest in Duran Duran since early 80's. College life, led me to more intense interest although I never saw a Duran show. A roommate from college, Lori Verderame, recently commented that she knew Duran Duran songs in her sleep because I continuously kept the music cassette(old, I know:) streaming on the cassette-stereo. Post college life brought me to Yemen as a Peace Corps volunteer and I was ridiculed by a fellow volunteer for my interest in the band. Partly by his influence, the late-80's had me exploring other types of music -- mostly rock, reggae and "Simple Minds", "Stones," "Bruce Springstein," etc. etc. alternative. In the 90's I regained an interest with "Come Undone" which my sisters re-introduced me to. At Harvard, as a student in the Graduate School of Educaiton, I explored jazz as well and made it out to some jazz clubs despite my father passing away mid-year from leukemia and falling heavily into drinking. Years later moving up to 2010, my husand, James Lessard and I moved to Al Ain, United Arab Emirates for work. My husband is a bass guitar player and plays with bands in Dubai. He's touring with Bob Dylan this summer in a surprise referral from old teacher and friend Harvey Brooks, who currently resides in Israel. I'm teaching kindergarten and working on a project in the Harvard Alumni Admissions Ambassador program. I will speak with them later today and am in touch with Sheikh Mohammed Bin Rashid about venues in Dubai for recruitment. I, like many, watched the London 2012 Olympics Opening Day events and was surprised and happy to view the Hyde Park footage of Duran Duran's performance. It brought me to check out videos like "Ordinary World" that I had never seen. I was impressed by Warrn Cuccurullo and although my husband knew him from New York when he was playing in the club scene, I had actually no knowledge of him. Warren's guitar solo in "Ordinary World" and performance in the video greatly impressed and moved me. I got information about the history of the song as I was touched by the "pathos" I found there and a new Duran Duran as I had not previously known them. It heartened me greatly to see this "new direction" for the band. I seriously was impressed with the new ideas and feelings evoked in my by the lyrics of Simon Le Bon and the playing of not only Warren Cuccurullo but John Taylor and Nick Rhodes. I wasn't sure if Roger Taylor played on the piece, but the drumming was impressive as well. I am in a place in life, that makes me feel other's pain deeply and have been stirred by the events in Syria, it being on my doorstep. The line about "Holy War... and daily news" being small in comparison to Simon's sorrow -- even of a childhood friend. It struck me how important relationships are, which I have kept up with my dearest childhood friends, even from abroad. I wanted to say "thanks" to Warren for his performances with Duran Duran and his passion for bringing to life a band that was falling away from it's direction -- and "redefining" it. Simon's consistent strong vocals, I was afraid to hear were in jeopardy recently with a long bout of laryngitis. Scary stuff. Anyway, it's all good and it pleased me greatly that my "childhood" instincts weren't erroneous about this band. Alternative is a mixed-bag but I believe that the music Duran Duran performs today is a result of its rootedness in being open to all kinds of music and avenues of expression -- artistic and otherwise. I hope that at some point, Warren may play again with the band as he is a pivotal factor in the band's present success. Nick Rhodes seems to have gotten beyond any ill feelings and remains the optimistic artist that he always was. Thank goodness. Best of luck to Warren in whatever endeavor he attends to as his musical spirit is strong and passionate and I owe my renewed interest in Duran Duran to his presence. Hope to catch the next Duran Duran show in Dubai. Will be my first:) 10:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC)